


Jim's Room

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: This room is imperfect and so are they.





	

The window of Jim's room is a too small square close to the ceiling. It is similar to the ones in prison cells. It does not let much light in due to the dirty glass. The rays of sunshine struggle to get in the room and usually end up stuck outside on the red brick walls of the apartment.

They have to light a lamp at all time of the day. It emits a faint buzzing noise when lit that sounds like the purr of a tiny cat. The lightbulb is dusty and projects a dim yellow halo around the room.

Unpaid bills pile up on the desk next to postcards from different states. Jim found a summer job last year and John went travelling all around the country by himself. Every two days Jim would receive a postcard from a different city with a short note on the back. His favorite is one from Los Angeles that shows a picture of the city at night taken from a helicopter and the words "Wish you were here" written in a corner. John loves this song. Jim listened to it on his walkman while reading the little note from John over and over with a wide smile on his face. John also brought back souvenirs from each place. Which is why they have an ugly snow globes collection standing on their desk.

The closet is wobbly. It contains both their clothes and yet they could fit twice as much. Jim would love to take John shopping someday, but the older man always finds an excuse not to go.

There is a picture of Jim's parents on the chest of drawers. They are standing upright next to each other and smiling for the photo. Jim's mother is in her wedding dress and his father looks very dapper in a black tuxedo. It appears he did not have a mustache back then. Jim has considered marriage but it is illegal for them in this state.

The walls of the room are half yellow half grey. One day, John pointed out that the walls looked like those of an austere abandoned hospital. They decided to get rid of the depressing color on the same day and painted yellow over it. They never finished their work and the walls remain bicolored. Jim wants to hang pictures, but there exists none of the two of them together.

The wooden floor is slippery, even though they never wax it. They have to make sure to wear slippers since the day John fell on his back and frightened Jim when he did not get up. The shock had left him breathless but only his pride had been hurt. He came back home the day after with the ugliest slippers Jim had ever seen, and the young man began to wonder what exactly draws John to such things.

The bed is big enough for one and half Jim, but not for a Jim and a John. They have to sleep in each other's arms, not that they mind. John cradles Jim's head to his chest lovingly and the boy falls asleep listening to his lover's steady heartbeat.

The sheets are obviously from Jim's childhood as superheroes and spaceships are printed on them with bright colors that have turned pastel as time passed.

The pillows are practically flat as the feathers inside them have stuck together after many years of use.

The pillowcase has a faint flower print on it - it belonged to Jim's parents at some point and they gave it to him when he moved into his own apartment.

The door has a rich brown tone and has been lacquered. It has to be the fanciest item in the entire room.

There is a coat rack attached to it but John prefers to throw his long blue-grey coat on the chair next to the desk than do like Jim and hang it where it should be.

The room in itself is a small square, just like the window. One would say it is rudimentary, but they have grown to like its cozy atmosphere. They know every piece of furniture by heart and they have learned to like each, even if the floor is slippery, the bed creaks and the closet is wobbly. This room is imperfect and so are they.

**Author's Note:**

> I got my inspiration for this story from these two wonderful fanfictions (http://toft.tripod.com/ChimneySmokeLane.html and http://archiveofourown.org/works/773326/chapters/1452059) that I have read over and over again.


End file.
